


What’s The Sitch?

by urbanconstellations



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, Nurse Bucky, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, doctor steve, meet cute, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanconstellations/pseuds/urbanconstellations
Summary: “A day where Bucky Barnes wasn’t thrown into some kind of insane, life threatening situation was an unusual one. He’d gotten used to the constant rush of adrenaline in his ears, and the way his focus sharpened in line with his goal. This wasn’t normal for someone in his line of work, but he couldn’t quite seem to break the habit.”Bucky Barnes is a war veteran/perpetually exhausted nurse who happens to think Doctor Steven Carter is super duper hot. Bucky Barnes is also in the habit of heroically running into burning buildings to help people. He can’t really help it at this point. When Bucky runs into Captain America himself for the first time, he has no idea how close the guy might really be.Steve Rogers wants nothing more than to have life that’s as normal as possible, and maybe get up the nerve to ask that cute nurse, Bucky out. He’s finally using his medical degree for something, as well as stopping the occasional terrorist when SHIELD asks. He’s changed his name and always wears the cowl when fighting, but a certain nurse might ruin the whole cover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Kim Possible reference. Iconic. 
> 
> Chapter 2 will be posted on Friday, March 2. Enjoy y’all.

A day where Bucky Barnes wasn’t thrown into some kind of insane, life threatening situation was an unusual one. He’d gotten used to the constant rush of adrenaline in his ears, and the way his focus sharpened in line with his goal. This wasn’t normal for someone in his line of work, but he couldn’t quite seem to break the habit. It didn’t take him long to realize that after two tours through active combat, he wasn’t quite sure how to be a civilian again. Shield had made a valiant attempt to recruit him, citing his “brilliant leadership” and “exemplary performance in the field.” He was flattered, but Bucky didn’t want to fight anymore. That was easier said than done. So he finally put his college years to use and found a job as a nurse working under Doctor Steven Carter back home. Carter was quiet and sweet, and if Bucky was honest, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever actually seen Steven go home, but the man did his job incredibly well.

Being a nurse, Bucky didn’t have a whole lot of interaction with the doctor regularly, but every time he did was a pleasure. The guy was built like a brick house, with a face for the heavens. His big blue eyes had the kind of eyelashes girls paid insane amounts of money for. Hell, even Bucky was jealous. Steven had the kindest smile Bucky had ever seen, and he was fairly sure he had a little bit of an obsession with the doctor’s lips. The part that really interested Bucky was the way Steven held himself. He moved gracefully, with a care that almost made him appear as if he was afraid to break something at all times. Sure, the guy was jacked as all hell, but he didn’t have to walk on eggshells. Maybe it was just stress.

So far, Bucky had had a quiet day. This was odd. His shift had just ended, but there was no sign of some kind of crazy accident or explosion. He was usually running into burning buildings superhero style right about now. He didn’t want to fight, just help. Bucky figured he could at least get his fix of action, with the purpose of getting civilians out of the wreckage. He could go to work every day and come home and do this. Living but never truly comfortable. Just as Bucky contemplated stopping for pizza on the way home, his phone went off.

Building on fire on 8th and Spruce.

Bucky smiled before he took off. Natasha always came through.  
*****  
The first time it happened, there was a fire. The building was a small local bank, that had erupted into flames after the robbers holding it up had set off a shitty, amateur homemade bomb. Bucky was pissed to say the least. He brushed that aside, opting to rush in and grab as many people as possible. Bucky ducked through the hole that used the be the entrance and methodically tracked across the floor, staying low. He always carried a first aid kit, wouldn’t kid himself not to. As he rounded the first corner, Bucky found the first person- a small, frail looking woman who broke into tears when she saw him. He hit his knees as fast as he could, while he looked her over for injury. Before he could even pull out any supplies a voice rang out through the smoke.

 

“Ma’am are you all right?”

 

Jumped at the voice, before he realized it was probably just a firefighter or something. It wasn’t. Not even close.

 

“What the fuck?” Bucky couldn’t help but wonder out loud, despite where he was.

 

Captain America peered at him from under his cowl calmly.

 

“Looks like you’ve got this covered. Thanks, pal. Be careful,” And then he was gone.

 

Bucky shook his head quickly, and returned his focus to the whimpering woman in front of him. 

*******

Bucky spent the next day at work gnawing Clint’s ear off with his Captain America encounter.

 

“Why the hell was he even there? Like, I had it covered Barton. And he was all like ‘thanks pal’.”

 

Clint just smirked, a small and mischievous thing.

 

“Maybe because it’s his job, Buck,” Clint drawls.

 

Bucky crossed his arms across his chest, indignant at the patronizing tone Clint took on.

 

“I know that. It was just...cool, I guess? I don’t know. I’m leaving.” Bucky grumbled as he stepped past his chuckling friend.

 

As he turned the corner of the nurse’s station, he was met with none other than Doctor Carter.

 

“Hey, Steve.” Bucky waved.

 

The man didn’t meet his eyes as he shuffled quickly to the elevator.

 

“Hello.” Was all Bucky got in return.

The brunette shrugged, and kept on his way. 

********

The second time was some kind of attack on an office building downtown. It was Bucky’s day off, and he was fairly sure most of his bloodstream was comprised of caffeine by now. Business people rushed out, screaming about a mad man inside with some kind of alien weaponry. Bucky contemplated it quickly, weighting possibly being injured with helping someone who might already be.

His conscience won and he slipped inside the broken glass of the wide doors.

Once inside, he scoped out his surroundings with a precision only years of practice could account for. After no activity was noted in the lobby, Bucky moved forward to the back of the building, keeping his eyes roving the premises. A jolt of sound to his right attracted his gaze to a boardroom filled with the remains of shiny leather chairs and smoke smeared white walls. Before Bucky had the chance to peer further, a screeching zing! sounded off in his direction. Bucky didn’t have time to block the blast, that’s why is was lucky he didn’t have to.

Captain America took one sweep of his long arms and knocked Bucky right out of the way. As the nurse tried to regain his footing, the good Captain took out whatever monstrosity would have been waiting for Bucky in that room. Bucky shook his head in an attempt to clear his gaze and watched for anything else coming. When his super savoir confidently strode over, Bucky couldn’t help but stare.

 

“I...uh...thanks.” Bucky managed to push out, fully aware that this wasn’t the time to become star struck and maybe a little hot under the collar.

 

All Bucky was granted was a quick thumbs up as Captain America stared at Bucky for what could reasonably be deemed longer than necessary. Bucky swallowed. Then the spell was broken and the hero gave a curt nod and left the way he came. It was only later that Bucky noticed the three jagged cuts along his arm where the blast had grazed him. 

**********

Bucky fell asleep three times on the subway ride to work and missed his stop. Then he had to backtrack ten blocks to get to the hospital, all before realizing he’d left his coffee on his tiny kitchen counter. It really couldn’t get worse. Bucky was kidding. It could. Clint had called off sick so it was just Bucky and Sharon running the nurse’s station which seemed to be overrun by minor injuries today. Was everyone in New York that bad at using knives? Bucky had finally gotten his hands on some caffeine when doctor Carter had ambled in. The nurse managed a smile that probably read more like a grimace as he passed.

 

“Hey, Bucky?”

 

Bucky spun around, bewildered at this development. Steve...was speaking to him?

 

“Uh, yeah?” Bucky replied rather eloquently.

 

“You all right there?” Steve asked, gesturing to Bucky’s arm, where he’d apparently bled through his bandages.

 

Oh. Great. So Steve only spoke to him when he looked like he was bleeding out. Cool.

 

“Oh, shit! Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just uh- fell yesterday.” Bucky cringed at his weak excuse.

 

Steve didn’t look impressed, either.

 

“You want me to check it out for you? I’ve got some time.”

 

Bucky wasn’t sure what to make of that. Sure, Carter was a great guy, nice to everyone. But this was the longest interaction they’d ever had. Bucky was having trouble actually speaking to the man, rather than just mooning from afar.

 

“Sure. Thanks.” Hey, it couldn’t hurt. One less thing to worry about when he got home and inevitably passed out for eighteen hours.

 

He followed Steve into a little examination room and sat on the crinkly paper lied out over the table. The doctor gently took hold of Bucky arm and slowly peeled off the soiled bandages. The cuts somehow looked even more ghastly in the harsh fluorescent light, and Bucky wrinkled his nose at the sight. Steve’s features slipped into a worried frown, and he moved to grab some supplies. Bucky tried to ignore the goosebumps running across his skin at the contact.

 

“You sure you just fell?” Steve turned back to the brunet with a small smirk.

 

Bucky pursed his lips stubbornly.

 

“Yep. Pretty clumsy sometimes.”

 

“Mmm.” Steve hummed noncommittally.

 

God, Bucky was in trouble.

 

Not just because of his dangerous habits.

 

More so because of the way Steve’s hands were gliding across his skin, touch feather light. The nurse suppressed a shiver, opting to focus his gaze on ceiling until the lights dropped spots into his vision.

 

Definitely in trouble.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a revelation. He isn’t sure he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooo good people. This chapter is a short one, but the wait for chapter 3 will be short (ish?)! Enjoy! 
> 
> Next chapter: Wednesday, March 7 
> 
> P.S thank you all for reading ily

The next time it happened, Bucky wasn’t even paying attention. He was busy. Being overdramatic about how Steve’s hands felt on his arms, skimming over his neck to catch a pulse. Seriously, what the fuck? The doctor barely even spoke to Bucky, and now all of a sudden Bucky’s crush was becoming obsessive. Not that he’d ever admit to it. Ever.

The nurse just couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something more to Steve Carter.

Bucky was wrapped firmly in his lament as the fire truck rolled past noisily, rousing Bucky’s mind back the present. He watched as it stopped at none other than Grand Central. Shit. That had to be bad. Bucky took off at a careful gait, watching for signs of trouble. People passing by is varying states of disarray probably wasn’t a good sign.

The brunet took the short route, going right in the front door. A voice in the back of his head told him this was a dumb idea, that he was walking into something bigger then he knew, but Bucky went anyway. He wasn’t sure why. He’d managed to beat the news helicopters and even the first ambulances, so whatever happened was incredibly recent.

Turned out, Bucky probably shouldn’t have been there. Because, you know, aliens weren’t really his forte. Specifically, big purple aliens covered in some kind of strange silvery armor. If he was honest, they all looked like glorified roaches. But they could probably kill him. So. They were scattered in various places, inching around and shooting Death Star lasers at anything that moved. By now, the station was a mess of debris. Every time one of the big fuckers took a step a piece of marble or stone was ripped from the walls and floor. Bucky was _livid._

The nurse forget why he was there and immediately took up a terrible response for his chances of living through this.

“HEY! BIG UGLY MOTHERFUCKERS! THIS IS A HISTORIC BUILDING WHAT THE FUCK!”

Eloquent, if he said so himself.

The creatures all whipped around at the sound of Bucky’s indignant shouting. They made sharp clicking sounds at each other, probably mocking him if Bucky was honest. This was going to be bad, and, where the hell were the Avengers?

A bang at the entrance told Bucky they were right where he needed them to be.

“Go time.” He heard from above, watching Hawkeye slide across a balcony.

Go time indeed. Bucky lunged forward, sending the aliens into a frenzy as they tried to catch all the incoming threats. Bucky ducked behind various pieces of concrete and marble, ushering people still trapped inside back out. He made a few stops to quickly patch people up as the fight raged on above his head. Thank God Bucky wasn’t a superhero. This shit was annoying as hell.

The distant clamor of a vibration frisbee caught the nurse’s attention. Captain America slid across the marble floor and came to a halt behind Bucky.

“About time you showed up, big guy.”

Bucky swore he saw the good Captain roll his eyes behind that fucking leather head strap. Huh.

Cap gestured the other side of the hall, where a few people still cowered in various “scared citizen” positions. Bucky have a tight nod.

“On it.”

The supersoldier nodded back and took off in another direction. Bucky did the same. He ducked and tripped his way back the way he came to reach the point of his intent. Grabbing arms and shoulders, he steered everyone out in a decent amount of time. As Bucky went to do a final sweep, a resounding _CLANG_ hit his eardrums. Bucky looked to his left, and saw Cap sprawled infesbdeullt across a slab of concrete.

“ _Shit_ ,” Bucky whispered.

The nurse bounded over, careful to avoid alien encounters. When he reached the other man, Bucky dropped to his knees and touched the side of the Captain’s face, searching for signs of life. Cap grunted, rolling his head to the other side. Bucky chuckled at the display of childish stubborn and checked the man over for injury. It looked like Cap had knocked his head pretty hard on the ground, and there was a gash running up his side.

Bucky nodded to himself, taking mental notes. When he moved to take the cowl off to get a better look, the other man grunted something that sounded like a soft “No.”

Bucky groaned, and started to unbuckle the piece.

“Relax. This’ll just take a second,” Bucky assured.

As Bucky made gentle work of slipping the soft blue leather off, the Captain made a whimpering noise that reminded Bucky of some kind of dying sea creature.

The noise Bucky made when the cowl was off wasn’t much better.

“ _Steve_?”

Captain America- _Steve’s_ eyes flew open. He gave Bucky a soft smile.

“Hi Bucky.”

The good Captain promptly blacked out, which left Bucky to stare before the nurse looked up to whatever God was out there and said,

“Kindly tell me, _what the fuck_?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has some explaining to do. He does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter will be posted on Sunday, March 11. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

Steve woke up in Stark Tower’s medical wing with the worst headache on the planet. Probably any planet, for that matter. The pounding only got nastier when he finally cracked one eye open. Steve promptly popped open the other one when he saw who was in the char next to him 

“B-mmm-Bucky?” Steve slurred.

Bucky slapped Steve with a humorless grimace of a smile.

“In the flesh, Steve... _Rogers_.”

Steve swallowed audibly. Fuck.

“So you gonna tell me what the hell is going on?”

Double fuck.

Steve wasn’t really sure what to say. How do you explain to the guy you want to date that you’ve been lying to him the entire time you’ve known him? Shit. Steve settled for,

“...Surprise?”

The expression dropped from the nurse’s face.

“Captain Rogers you are incredibly fortunate you’re already in the hospital,” was all Steve got.

Steve figured he should give it another go.

“Bucky- I,” Steve began, before he cut himself off at the arch of on incredibly skeptical brown eyebrow.

When Steve opened his eyes, Bucky had stood up. Now he moved swiftly back to his overstuffed chair and plopped down expectantly.

“Oh, I gotta hear this, pal.” Bucky crossed his arms and sat back, waiting.

The blond huffed before he tried to sit up, wincing at the strain on his side. Steve felt the gash throbbing with a sharp sting and gave up the fight. He was startled when he felt Bucky’s hands on his chest.

“I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t die before I got to yell at you,” The nurse quipped, but the heat was gone from his voice.

Bucky’s eyes were softer as he tucked Steve back into the pile of plush blankets he was trapped under. 

The doctor chuckled, careful not to upset anymore injuries.

“Okay, I’m gonna explain myself so you can get to the yelling.”

Steve took a quick breath to ground himself and continued,

“I went to medical school back before the war. Worked two jobs on the side to pay for it, though. I was small, and sick all the time and all I wanted was to make sure other people didn’t feel like that.” Steve have a little smile at the memory.

“I didn’t get to finish my degree until a few years ago actually. I met Erskine and got the serum, and then fighting became more important. When I got out of the ice I realized I still wanted to have a life. I mean, shit it kinda felt like I’d gotten a second chance.”

“So Tony set me up with a program to finish studying and we made a plan to keep my anonymous. I got my job on my own, but there are people who know who I am, that way I can jet off for missions without much trouble.”

Steve paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to say the rest.

“Bucky, I never meant to lie to you. If I’m honest, I figured it’d be safer if I didn’t. Who knows what kind of trouble could follow you from knowing me. And then I saw you running into fucking burning buildings to help people just because you wanted to, and helping you do that as safely as possible became priority. Not that I didn’t still feel like shit about lying, mind you. “

Steve nodded a little to signal he was finished speaking. Almost.

“And, if anyone should be yelling it’s _me_. Why the hell were you doing that completely unprotected in the first place?” The doctor questioned.

 The nurse laughed, and damn if that wasn’t music to Steve’s ears.

“Uh uh, Cap. This is about you right now.” Bucky deflected.

Steve rolled eyes.

“Smart, pretty, _and_ he’s got an attitude, wow.” Bucky retorted.

The captain snorted ungracefully. “Something like that.”

They shared little smirks at the banter, and settled into a comfortable silence until Bucky broke the dam. The brunet shifted from foot to foot, seemingly parsing out what he would say to everything Steve had just told him. 

“I-I understand why you lied. I do. And it think it’s...wonderful that you want to help people as much as you can. So I get it. But you’re still a reckless asshole. And I want you safe, too.” The last part came out quiet and sweet.

Steve couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his cheeks, lighting them up with a growing blush. Bucky met his eyes quickly, rolling them at Steve’s expression.

“You know...if you wanna keep an eye on me after I get out of here, you could always let me take you out sometime.” Steve held his breath, tensed for Bucky’s answer.

Bucky full on looked at the doctor this time. Squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side like an adorable annoyed puppy.

“You really are the fuckin’ worst.”

It was punctuated with a huge and blinding grin. A grin that Steve never wanted to see leave that perfect face. It was a good sign, Steve was sure.

“But I’d like that.” And there it was.

“Maybe I am. But you liiiike me.” Steve sang.

“You are actually a child.”

Steve answered with an exaggerated pout. Bucky threw back a middle finger and then they were both dissolved into actual giggles.

“This may be a sign they need to knock you out again.” Bucky mused.

Steve stuck his tongue out but resolved with a shrug. He was a little sleepy. 

“Go back to sleep, Rogers. I’ll be back later, okay?” Bucky brushed the Captain’s hand with the backs of his fingers before moving up to brush away a lock of honey toned hair.  

Steve leaned into the touch, and sighed when it was pulled away. The blond gave a slow nod, and waved Bucky a little goodbye. The nurse returned the wave and stepped out of the room, the door leaving a click behind him. Steve chuckled to himself and settled back for a nice long nap, fully satisfied with where that had gone.

*****  
Bucky’s head was spinning. Steve Rogers had just asked him out. Him. Doctor  
Carter was Steve Rogers and now they were going on a date and holy shit holy shit holy-

Wow. Bucky wasn’t even annoyed at Steve anymore. He really did understand. Bucky wasn’t sure he was ready to talk about why exactly he was always in these disaster areas, but he figured Steve was the type to give him time.

Bucky had the creeping realization that he couldn’t talk to anyone about this. But best friends didn’t count, right? He whipped out his phone to start a three way call because he was dramatic and needed the added reactions.

“Nat. Clint. You’re never gonna fucking believe this.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!!

As soon as Bucky told them the news, the laughter started. Clint couldn’t hold it in.

“What the fuck is so funny, Barton?” Bucky grumbled. They were supposed they be screaming about this together. Not _laughing_.

“Wait- you didn’t already know?” Clint gasped.

“Know what? About Steve? Of course not Clint. What the hell?”

“Clint did you know about this?” Natasha questioned.

“Duh. Maria Hill and I were the hiring committee. I figured since you and Rogers-Carter were eyefucking all the time you already knew.”

Bucky had to stop and lean his forehead against a tree. The urge to bang it off the rough bark was growing stronger by the second.

Natasha was quiet. Until she started laughing too.

“Fuck both of you. You’re terrible people.” Bucky whined.

“Bucky. You’ve been sneaking into disaster areas with this guy for weeks now. _On top of_ seeing him at work. I’m kind of surprised you didn’t know either.” Natasha said gently. Bucky could tell she was trying not to laugh again.

“Why. The fuck. Would _Doctor Carter_ be Captain America? Why would I have thought that? Am I dumber than I thought ? Don’t answer that.”

“Hey man, don’t worry about it. You know now.” Clint amended.

“Can we backtrack a little guys? Did you say you had a _date_ with Steve in there?” Nat asked.

Bucky let out the breath he’d been holding. He finally lifted his face from the tree and began to walk again.

“I-yeah. Yeah. He asked me out. I said yes. After I yelled at him.”

“I am...not at all surprised.” Clint replied.

“Seconded.” Came Natasha’s voice.

“Thaaaaanks.” Bucky said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“It’s an avocado. Thaaaanks.” His friends mocked.

Bucky hung up on them.

*****

Steve got out of the hospital two days later. Their first date was planned for that evening, at a swanky bar in downtown Manhattan. The place had a long, dark wood bar and exposed lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling. Not too crowded, but filled nicely with quiet conversations and a calm ambiance. Bucky fell in love with it instantly.

The brunet had agonized for hours over what to wear, until Natasha stormed into his room and threw a dark blue button up and some dark wash jeans at him.

“Put them on. And stop whining. I could hear you from New Jersey.”

When he’d shrugged on his black wool peacoat it occurred to him that he really was going on a date with Steve Rogers. Bucky didn’t even care that he was Captain America at this point. He’d been pining over this doctor for months, superhero or not. And _he liked Bucky back_. Wasn’t that some shit.

The man in question was already waiting for the nurse when he arrived. When Bucky sidled up to the bar, Steve met his presence with a blinding grin.

“Hey,” he breathed out.

“Hey yourself.”

They shared soft smiles before Bucky broke the silence.

“How are you feeling?” He had to ask.

Steve nodded, “Better. Good.”

“Great.”

“You wanna grab our table?” Steve nodded toward one in the back.

“Sure. Let’s do that.” Bucky smiled, tilted his head a little.

There was the tang of something filled with tension around them. Not awkward, just expectant.

When they were seated, and had ordered a few beers, Steve gave Bucky the answer he was looking for.

“Can I- ask why?”

The nurse frowned. “‘Why what?”

“Why do you do it? Go to these places to help.”

And there it was. Bucky knew the question would be asked eventually, but he didn’t know if he was ready answer it. Steve must have noticed the conflict dart across Bucky’s features, because he immediately backtracked.

“You don’t have to tell me. Now or ever, if you don’t want to. I’m just- curious. About you,” he finished, cringing a little at the way he sounded.

The brunet just smiled at him. Cute. Bucky appreciated the out, but with further thought he decided to bite. If there was anyone who’d get it, it was Steve. Bucky folded his fingers and looked Steve in the eyes.

“I was in the army. Got real good at it. Then I had to come home. I had my friends and family, but I still wasn’t sure how to...be a civilian again. So after I turned down SHIELD and found my job, and started playing hero on the side. And it stuck. Keeps me out of trouble.”

Bucky finished and took a breath. The truth was in the table. Steve got to choose if he wanted to pick it up now.

He started with, “SHIELD wanted to hire you?”

“Yeah. Something about my ‘superior leadership skills.’ I didn’t want to fight anymore, though. Just help, if I could.”

Steve nodded, and took one of Bucky’s hands into his.

“That’s...amazing, honestly. You’re selfless. I love that about you, Bucky.” Steve said honestly, eyes full of emotion.

Bucky was taken aback, before he shifted into a dopey smile. Yeah, Steve was pretty damn perfect.

“I love that you’re secretly Captain America.” Bucky teased.

Steve rolled his eyes, and gave that dopey little grin right back, on a silver platter, if Bucky had anything to say about it.

*****

The rest of the date was perfect. Smooth and sweet and filled with bashful glances and soft blushes. Steve walked his favorite nurse home, and kissed him once against his front door for good measure. Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever get enough of the feeling of Bucky’s hair between his fingers, and the hot skin of his waist held securely by the others. The tiny sounds released from that perfect pale throat were enough to make Steve pull away before it got any harder. They parted with soft goodnights and hidden smiles. The Captain hadn't felt so good in weeks.

*****

They managed to go on three more spectacular dates before Bucky got the phone call.

“James Barnes?” The voice questioned in a metallic clang.

“Speaking.”

“Glad I was able to reach you. This is America Chavez. I work for SHIELD. I’m calling to offer you a position with us. We’ve heard about your bravery on and out of the field. You check our boxes, Mr. Barnes.”

And then Bucky was laughing. Laughing so hard he had to grab the kitchen counter to hold himself up.

“Mr. Barnes?”

“Who put you up to this?” Bucky managed to throw out.

There was a pause. “Tony Stark.”

Bucky full on cackled. So the Avengers knew about him and Steve. Huh.

*****

Steve was in a full on panic. He paced and foot tapped as he waited for Bucky to answer the phone. When it finally clicked, connecting the call, Steve felt like he was ready to jump right out of his skin.

“Buck I’m so sorry about-“

“Oh my god, Steve relax. It’s fine.” Bucky interrupted.

“I just- Tony uh, got sick of me, and I quote, ‘wallowing’ because I haven’t seen you outside of work this week. Is all. Yeah.”

Bucky pouted like Steve was an especially cute puppy.

“You miss me Stevie?” He teased lightly.

“Yeah. I really do.”

“You busy right now, mister world saver?”

“Nope.” Steve replied, catching on.

“Then why the hell aren’t you already here?”

*****

Clint teased him relentlessly at work. Every time Steve walked past the nurse’s station, Clint made cooing sounds and pinched Bucky’s cheeks.

“His three o’clock isn’t even on this floor. He does it just to see you! You better be in love, Barnes.”

All Bucky could do was bite his lip and wonder if it was too soon.

*****  
Steve could tell Bucky was becoming antsy. Six dates and no disaster areas to run into. Steve had started counting time in how many dates they’d been on when he realized that’s what he spent most of his time waiting for. The next chance to see the skylight blue eyes of his boyfriend’s gaze. Steve was fairly sure he was taking the fast track to falling in love.

*****

Bucky said it first. It was a Sunday, after dinner in Steve’s Brooklyn apartment. Bucky was just about in heaven, as he ate delicious food and then got to make out with an even more delicious man on his plush leather couch. Steve’s lips danced across Bucky’s mouth with gentle pushes. Bucky couldn’t stop the words from falling out of his mouth as Steve’s tongue made its presence known to Bucky’s.

“Mmm love you.” Was the muffled declaration.

Steve froze.

“Say that again.” Not a question. A plea.

Bucky’s eyes did their best dinner place impression as he blushed like mad.

“I. Love you.”

And then Steve had the brunet’s hair in his hands and his mouth all over the other man’s. If a kiss could say the words right back, it was this one. Bucky felt the grin split his face when he leaned into the doctor’s hands.

“I love you, too. God do I love you too.” Steve panted.

“You’d better.”

*****

They made it eight dates.

Date eight was a fifties era diner in Brooklyn, complete with checkered floors and neon lights. They shared breakfast for dinner and took pride in the totally mature game of footsie happening under the table. Their phones rang in unison.

_Alien activity in Queens._ _Follow the sirens._

Assemble.

They paid the bill and headed outside, into the blanket of evening light that tucked in the city for a well deserved rest.

“See you there.” Steve grinned at his boyfriend.

“If you need any medical attention you’re dead.” Was all he got in reply.

“Love you, Buck!”

“I love you too. Now agree to my statement.”

Steve waved, hopping into the car that had been sent for him.   
  
*****  
Steve did end up in a bed again. Bucky’s, though, so it was perfectly fine.

 

 

 

 


End file.
